


恩咕哒的车

by mikadodo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikadodo/pseuds/mikadodo





	恩咕哒的车

“咦、小恩…你、你为什么突然…”

迦勒底年轻的御主不解地看着翻身欺压上自己身体的恋人，表情有些不知所措。

青年微微低下头，绿色的长发像是瀑布一样倾泻在少女半裸的身体上，绝美的脸上没有任何的表情，但在眼眸深处却又似乎隐隐压抑着情欲之色。“诶.总之你先、唔…"

在皮肤上不断滑动着的发尖扫得立香有点痒，她直起身子，想要姑且把他先从身上推开，却被恩奇都一把扣住了后脑，强硬地吻住了她的双唇，纠缠起她还未来得及反应僵直着的舌头。青年身上清新的花香气扑面而来，带有像是果实一-样微甜味道的唾液从他的嘴中倒灌进她的，口腔和咽喉都一片清香之气，好像全身都要被染上眼前男人的味道，完全要变成他的东西一样。这样的想法让她本来就燥热一片的大脑更是几乎快要当机地失去意识，她抬起手，本能地抱住恋人的后背，顺着他的动作更加深了这个吻。“哈、哈.嗯..”

-好舒服...

一像是在交叉换气一样，完全不会有小说里说的那样的窒息感呢..

恩奇都的吻意外地十分具有技巧，他一边逗弄着恋人的唇舌，一边像是人工呼吸-般她的肺部注入空气。这样甜蜜又激烈的热吻持续了五六分钟，大概是满足了的青年终于放开了她，来不及吞咽下去的口水顺着两人半张着的嘴唇粘满了下巴和脸颊在两人的唇舌间拉出了一条细长的银线。

青年摁住立香的手腕，将她重新压回床面上，纤细的手指滑过她的脖颈，然后往下一颗一颗地解开她睡衣的纽扣。“就让我来帮助您解决那方面的问题吧。"

"诶？”

——

恩奇都和立香是一对情侣。

大概是因为恩奇都性别的原因，不少人见到他和立香牵着手走在路上的时候，并不会想到这两个人是在交往——即使自称洞察万象的英雄王，也只是偶尔狐疑地看一眼 自己的挚友，多问一句“为什么最近总是以男性姿态行动?”了。

不过，除开两个当事者， 他们的关系还是有另外一个知情者。

“诶一你房间里 存着这种碟啊一” 伊斯塔尔懒洋洋地倒在立香房间的床上，坏笑着摇了摇手上的成人光碟，“ 怎么了，就这么欲求不满?

“真、真是的-还给我啦!

立香羞愤地从亲友手中一把夺过光碟， 表情有点别扭，“再怎么说、我也是气血方刚的高中生-我也是有需求的啦!“...那家伙不能满足你吗?”

金星的女神撑起脸，不怀好意地盯着她。

作为立香的亲友，又在生前和恩奇都有着不小的渊源，伊斯塔尔很快地察觉到了两人之间的蛛丝马迹。虽然在立香承认的那一刻心里也是相当不满，但现在已经可以坦然地在她面前打趣两人的关系了一不过 更多的时候都是在劝他们分手就是了。“-满足? 啥? ..”.. 听到伊斯塔尔的话，立香却是疑惑地歪过头了，想了老半天才想清楚对方应该说的是自己的恋人，“啊-嘛、总感觉小恩是不会做这种事的、而且他不是没有性别的吗?虽然说我也很喜欢他啦，但是看见他我完全联想不到那些事情啊.

“诶一 可是这种事情，不做的话，和普通朋友有什么区别吗”

“说得也是啦、我和小恩的关系.-嗯虽然我确实很喜欢他但这么说的话确实有点微妙耶..”

“那你还不快分手，我这个女神可是一直等着你的哦~”

“这个我暂时也不会考虑啦诶、手、..为什么要把我的手放在你的胸上啊--”

“难道是我嫌我小? !你知道你对一个女神说了什么吗?”“啊啊啊啊、我还没说啦!

两个少女在房间内嬉笑着打闹在一-起， 尽情地在床上翻滚着朝对方投掷着枕头，完全没有注意到站在门外正透过缝隙沉默着注视着她们的绿发青年。

“为什么、这里会这么难受呢?“是有了什么故障了吗?”他紧紧地抓住自己胸口位置的长袍，低声自语道。

“小、小恩!为什么要把我用.用天之锁吊起来啦! ..,..”立香被恋人束缚住双手和大腿，高高地悬挂天花板下的横梁下，冰冷的锁链穿过她的前乳、后腰与双腿，深深地嵌入了她的两片花瓣之中，主要稍有摆动就会刺激到中间的花核，带出肉洞中的爱液。

“嗯?这不是立香收藏的那些碟子里男方对女方做的吗?听说这样会很舒服的才对啊?

绿发的美人露出了不解的表情，顺手将刚才从立香头上解下来的发圈隨意地盘起自己的长发，然后将手轻轻地抚上了她的锁骨，一直往下，捏住了她挺立的乳尖。“啊.”

突如其来的刺激让立香不由得惊叫出了声，恩奇都微微地歪了歪头，紧接着露出了了然的微笑。“这里、很舒服吧? 

..鸭，我我不知道啦-小恩、真是笨蛋....”

青年的捆绑非常完美，简直和他参照的那张成人写真一模一样，十分恰好地将少女身体的柔软曲线展示了出来，胸前的两坨洁白的乳肉被锁链从边缘紧紧地压迫住，被动地向前挺立着，而最前面的乳头正被他握在指尖中拉扯玩弄着，引得立香的身体颤抖着往下落了几厘米，双腿间的东西也嵌得更深了几分。“为什么要骂我呢?明明立香.是很舒服的吧?”

恩奇都松开已经被他玩弄到有些红肿的乳头，摸进立香的双腿间，发现那里已经被湿乎乎了一片，粉红色的穴口在锁链的反复摩擦下变成显现出了成熟的鲜红色的，从穴内还往外不停流着淫水。

“这种事...怎么说得出口啊..”

立香努力地摇动起身体，想要用膝盖撞一下怎么看像是在逗弄自己的恋人，但却没把控好力道，随着惯性在原地打起了转，带得双腿间的锁链紧紧地夹住阴蒂转弄了起来。

“啊啊啊啊.好.好痛、小恩、小恩.帮、帮我..”

虽然嘴上喊着痛，但女性身体最敏感的地方被这样玩弄自然是非常刺激的，很快她的身体上就泛上了-层情欲的粉色，小穴内更是- -股- 股地吐出爱液，滴滴答答地在下面的床单上浸出了一片水渍。

“嗯?可是..立香不是看上去很舒服吗?”

恩奇都疑惑地看了她一会，还是用手扶住了叫声越来越凄厉的恋人，然后跪坐在床单上,把她的臂部抬起来，用舌头舔弄起被夹得肿成黄豆粒大小的花核，时不时还吸吮几下，将她溢出来的爱液吞咽进自己的嘴里。

“啊啊.小恩、为什么.嗯、那里会.会很脏的啊.--啊啊

本来就已经被夹弄得十分可怜的花核哪里受得了这样的刺激，很快就被青年舌头的一番舔弄送上了顶点，一大股爱液从小穴内喷涌而出，然后又被他尽数吞进了口中，在退出来之前还刻意地挑弄了几下敏感的穴口，好奇地看着它因为自己的刺激又剧烈的蠕动了几下。

“这里动得很厉害啊、这样弄的话原来会这么舒服啊?人类的身体还真是奇妙啊..”

“....小恩、你真是..”

刚刚高潮过的余韵让立香的大脑一-阵眩晕，她大口喘着粗气，有气无力地看着自己的恋人，本来还想要说些什么，却又被对方捧起来了脸颊，深深地吻上了上去。“啊-..”

舌头与舌头纠缠着发出的啧啧的水声在空荡的房间中回响着，立香晕乎乎地半张开眼，恋人令人惊艳的脸颊近在咫尺，洁白的肌肤找不出一丝瑕疵， 纤长的眉毛几乎要触碰到她的眼帘，但她还没来不得及在心中为之赞叹，下腹部传来的燥热感就让她猛然回过了神。

恩奇都抹了抹嘴上的唾液，将还闪现着魔力光晶的手从立香的下腹部收回来一而 那里正随着少女颤抖幅度愈来愈大的大腿，浮现出一道暗红色的暗纹。

“虽然我对于魔术什么不太精通、不过这种东西，魔力充足的话还是能写出来的..”

“啊..要问这个是什么的话-嗯就是让您能更加依赖我的，俗称为淫纹的东西吧。

“.怎么样，立香?这样的话.您的欲望也能消解一点的吧?我也在方面、也能为您-嗯期待作用了吧..”

青年以伏趴的姿势，几乎将全部的体重都压在恋人的身上，一边抚摸着她艳红色布满眼泪的脸颊，- -边像机械-样地在她的体内不知疲惫地冲撞着。

.好大而且、 好舒服-.

事情发生得太快，以至于现在的立香都没有反应过来。为什么自己应该是无性的恋人会有男性器，为什么他会突发奇想地对自己做这种事，还有为什么.-要在自己的下腹部画出那样-道

“.嗯.-...”

但是无论怎么努力的思考，她都想不出答案。从穴壁与宫口传来的剧烈快感让她头皮一阵发麻，好像灵魂都要从身体中剥离出来，舒服得她紧紧连手指和脚趾都蜷缩成了一团，只能无意识地断断续续发出声音，一句完整的话都无法说出来。

...嘛、已经说不出话的吗?看来立香也是很舒服的啊?

青年抽插的动作并没有很粗暴，但性器却嵌入得相当深，每沙都完美地撞上她深处最有感觉的子宫口，几分钟就能把她送上

“.嗯、舒服.但、啊..”

连续的高潮让立香的大腿完全失去了力气，软绵绵地无法继续保持跪坐的姿势，恩奇都扶住她的腰，又狠又准地重重地侵入了她的子宫口，然后挥手将还吊着她双手的天之锁化为成光晶

~把接住已经瘫成- -团的少女的身体，然后将她翻转了过来

“小恩..-...”

大概是因为腹部淫纹的原因，从中注入魔力并连接了两人魔术回路的恩奇都随时都可以让立香处在“发情”的状态，而陷入这种状态的她，无论被玩弄到高潮多少次，在满足了下一秒，穴内便又会因为它的存在而变得极度空虚，渴求着青年再- -次往里面注入魔力。“嗯，我知道了。”

恩奇都低头温和地含住少女的双后，向上轻柔地舔舐起她脸颊上因为快感而溢满的泪水，然后抱起她的双腿，将自己的性器仔一次地推了进去，满意地看着她因为体内的充实感而高高扬起的身体与颤抖背脊。

“无论多少次，我都会满足您的。”

“因为我是您的武-不、是您被称呼为恋人的工具啊.”

-因为， 我最喜欢您了

-请不要因为这种事而抛弃我啊

从那天晚上开始，两人便时常会在一起做爱。 淫纹的发作时间也混乱不定，有一次甚至在特异点时变发了情，害得立香也只能拉着小恩偷偷避开其他人在树林中做了几次。“为什么会变成这样呢?”

立香不止一次地问向自己的恋人，并且希望他能将自己的这个束缚给解开。

但恩奇都也总是会从后面轻轻拥住她，一边抚摸着她右手上的令咒，一边按压着她的小腹。

“这样的话，立香和我就不会分开了吧?这样有什么不好吗?.我们都有能束缚对方的东西、什么的..”

“--这样、作为工具的我、才能对您起到真正的价值...永远呆在您的身边了啊。

他一次又一次地这样说，语气温柔又固执。

END ,


End file.
